


The Waitress

by lapisradzuli



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapisradzuli/pseuds/lapisradzuli
Summary: Marcus pines after Wrench, Sitara busts in.





	The Waitress

My name is Marcus Holloway. And I’m in love with my best friend. I don’t know his real name, and I may actually never know it. He goes by The Wrench, more often just Wrench. We are opposites in so many ways, where he is hard I am soft. While I am yellow like the sun, he is the red of a self destructive night. Despite this, I still find myself falling for him. Every curse he mutters under his breath, every dirty joke, every time he exists as himself I feel like my life is better.

We work together, and I know that workplace romances can be dangerous but our workplace isn’t the most conventional of job sites. We’re hackers belonging to an activist organization called DEDSEC. Wrench is the resident engineer and I work the field. Frequently, he has small ridiculous missions for me to do and I like to believe that he only creates the more smaller and ridiculous ones to spend more time with me.

However, I know that that is impossible. He’s not interested in me like _that_. During one of our missions we met at a coffee shop. There was a waitress there. It did not end in my favour.

Wrench’s mask flashes exclamation marks as he waves his hands in front of my face, “Earth to Marcus, come in Marcus.”

“Oh, sorry. What’s up man?” I jump out of my thoughts and into the frying pan that is a conversation with Wrench.

“Superman versus the Hulk. Who would win?” Wrench and I have had many conversations like this. Theoretical fights between fictional characters are much easier to talk about than the horrible awkwardness that has popped up between us since his last date with that waitress from the shop.

“I don’t know, sorry. I’m really busy do you think you could let me focus?” I ask in the softest and most polite way I can muster. I really do not want to talk to Wrench right now, I am too busy pining after him.

“Dude you’ve been staring at the wall for the past half hour literally what is important about that?”

“Uh,” I stammer, “Nothing, I guess. I just have other stuff to do.”

As I stand up from the couch I had been sitting on Wrench’s mask flashes question marks at me. I ignore them to walk up the stairs to leave what we had all affectionately dubbed “The Hackerspace”.

By “we” I mean our small section of DEDSEC that includes myself, Wrench, our artist and social media whiz Sitara, the ultimate hacker Josh, and Horatio, our tactical genius. We all add valuable skills to our group and work together to bring down Blume and cTOS, which is our current main goal. We work hard to make our dream come true, yet manage to have fun while doing it.

I press the code into the password lock beside the door and step out into the game store that serves as the cover for our hideout. It’s never very busy, but it’s especially dead today. One teenage girl sits in the corner reading a book on how to play Dungeons and Dragons while the staff laze behind the counter. Continuing out the door, I take back streets and roof tops to reach my home and slip in through the window.

After my nighttime routine, I climb into bed and make an attempt to sleep. My mind runs wild with scenarios where I tell Wrench how I actually feel as soon as I turn the lights out. The first two are happy and hopeful, filled with him accepting and reciprocating my feelings. The rest are less positive. In these ones, he calls me disgusting or weird. Or he doesn’t feel the same and is now uncomfortable around me. Or he feels the same, but he’s officially going steady with that waitress.

At the thought of The Waitress I flip onto my stomach and shove my face into my pillow, thoughts of just how badly I had messed up rocketing into the front of my brain. I had set the two up. I had introduced them. I had been the wingman. And it was my fault that they were going on dates now. It’s all my fault. 

When Wrench had told me that he really liked that girl, my heart had sunk into my shoes. I could physically feel my heart shatter into a million pieces as he confirmed my worst fears. But I couldn’t just sit there and let him do what I’m currently doing towards him! So, I played wingman. I honestly don’t know what else I expected to happen other than them hooking up.

According to the two hours Wrench spent telling me about this girl after their first date, she plays in a band and she’s “really fucking amazing” to quote Wrench himself. After they watched a band perform they went back to her place and jammed for a while. Wrench told me this as if I had forgotten that he plays guitar, but how could I ever forget a detail like that? How could I forget any detail about Wrench?

Eventually I fall into a dreamless sleep, only waking up for my alarm blaring at 8:00am. Rolling over, I grab my phone and shut off the alarm. I have a missed call from Wrench. A second passes by while i mull over what he possibly could have wanted to talk about. Was he calling to ask for advice with his girlfriend? Maybe he wanted me to do something? And then I remember our conversation at the Hackerspace last night. The next several minutes are spent deciding whether to call back or not. If I do call back, what do I say? What will he say? Will he want an explanation? I can’t risk it. Returning his phone call will have to wait for another time.

My job in DEDSEC is to do field work in and around San Francisco that the others can’t do because of their individual jobs. Generally, I only actually do work in the Hackerspace when someone needs to talk to me and doesn’t feel like calling or they need my help. Other than those few instances, I don’t exactly have a reason to be at the Hackerspace.

Today I really don’t want to run into Wrench by mistake. I’m not sure if I can handle his overly affectionate personality after a whole night's worth of hating myself for not being that waitress. For not being what he wants. The way he easily throws his arms around me or pretends to kiss my cheek drives me crazy on a normal day, I can’t imagine what it would do to me on a day like today.

The vibration in my pocket pulls me out of my thoughts as I make my way into San Francisco to continue the mission I had been working on the day before. When I answer, the person on the other line is none other than Sitara.

“Hey Marcus, is something up?” she asks immediately.

“I don’t know what you mean, why would anything be up?” I laugh nervously.

I hear her sigh on the other side. “Yesterday? Wrench was talking to you and you just up and left? Ringing any bells?”

“Uh, no not really,” the nervous laugh makes a repeat appearance.

“Stop laughing like that, it just proves my point that something is wrong. You can tell me anything man - I’m always here to listen,” she says exasperatedly. I can almost see her in front of me, leaning forward and putting a hand on my shoulder. The way her brown eyes would soften with a reassuring smile playing across her expression.

I hesitate for a second, “Are you alone?”

“I’m in my area of the hackerspace, Wrench is at his garage, Horatio is at work, and Josh is in his area. Go ahead man.”

And so I tell her everything. My crush on Wrench, how I played wingman for him like an idiot, and my most recent avoidance of him. She doesn’t say much throughout the whole ordeal, only making reassuring noises whenever I pause to make sure she’s still listening.

“Shit,” she says simply once I finish.

“Yeah.”

“So, what’s the plan?” she asks me, excitement replacing the twinge of sympathy in her voice.

“What - what do you mean?” I stammer, surprised.

“What’s the plan? How’re you gonna tell Wrench all this?”

“I… I never planned on telling him.” 

“What?” she yells, “You can’t just not tell him! This seems to be tearing you apart Marcus you have to tell him, for your own health if anything!”

“I can’t tell him Sitara. What if he thinks it’s weird? What if he doesn’t ‘swing that way’ or whatever?” the whine in my voice is evident, even to myself.

Sitara sighs, her next words sound vaguely annoyed, “Marcus. We’re going to put together a plan. And you’re going to tell him that you’re in love with him.”

“Woah, woah, woah! Who said anything about love?”

She absolutely loses it at this sentence, her laughter is harsh and loud, “Marcus, please.”

“I’m not in love with him,” I grumble.

“Yea, sure. Okay,” she says, unconvinced. “Meet me at the hackerspace, we’re going to actually make a plan.”

I hang up the phone and follow the familiar route to our hideout beneath the boardgame store. Once I enter I’m enveloped in a rare hug from Sitara, no doubt an attempt to help me feel better. Immediately after she pulls away, I’m dragged over to the couch and pushed to sit down. Sitara sits beside me, cross legged, her eyes focused on me.

“I’m thinking you should do something romantic,” she starts. Sitara spends the next hour telling me what exactly I should do, what I should say, and how to say it. I occasionally interrupt with an idea, and Sitara nods profusely.

“When are you going to do it?”

“Uh-”

“If you say never I will fight you,” Sitara lightly punches my arm at this.

I laugh, “Okay, when do you think I should do it then?”

“Tonight.”

“Excuse me? Tonight?”

“If you wait too long, he might fall too hard for that waitress. Then what’ll you do?” Sitara explains. I nod in agreement, sooner is better than later. “Don’t worry too much Marcus! I’ll help you take care of everything! It’ll be a walk in the park.”

Eventually, everything is prepped. The only thing left for us to do is to get Wrench to the garden on the roof of a building near his garage. Sitara had figured out a way to get everyone out, I have no idea how and I really don’t care. The only sound is the soft sound of water trickling and the breeze through the vegetation. Neither of those sounds help tame the anxiety that’s running wild like a bull through the china shop of my stomach.

We had set up a table and two chairs in a small alcove where we were basically hidden from the world. I had put fairy lights through the plants making the walls of my small shelter glow softly, which made Sitara give me a thumbs up and a nod. The view of the city is amazing and the air smells softly of flowers and other good, natural smells.

“He’s coming up the stairs,” the ear piece in my ear chirps.

“Thanks Sitara. For everything,” I respond.

“No problem man. Going offline now, enjoy your night,” when she finishes talking the earpiece makes a low buzzing noise, signaling to me that she has turned it off. I pull the piece out of my ear and drop it into my pocket.

The creaking of a door alerts me to the fact that Wrench is here. I try to shake my nerves off, but it doesn’t work. It feels like my heart is going to jump out of my throat, but I force myself to put one foot in front of the other and say something to him.

"Wrench! Over here!” I say, as soon as he is within my line of site. He waves to me and jogs slightly to catch up.

“Hey man, what’s going on right now? Why’d we have to come here just to talk about a mission?” I ignore his questions to instead guide him over to one of the chairs, where he sits.

“There is no mission, I just wanted to talk to you,” I admit.

His mask flashes question marks at me, “Why?”

I swallow hard, “There’s, uh, there’s something I wanted to tell you. S-something important.”

“Woah are you okay? Are you dying? Are you being hunted by the Tezcas again? No! It’s the FBI right? The FBI have gotten all of our info again!” Wrench stands suddenly, exclamation points displayed on his screen.

“No, no, no. Nothing like that,” I place my hands on his shoulders and set him back into his chair gently. The question marks are back.

“Then what?”

“Do you remember yesterday? When I left really suddenly? Well, I had a reason to leave like that,” I take a deep breath but the words are getting stuck in my throat, “Be-being around you has been making me really upset lately - through no fault of yours of course! It’s just me being kinda weird and jealous I guess.”

“Jealous? Of what?”

“That’s what I’m trying to tell you right now, I’ve been jealous of your relationship with that waitress. The one I helped you get with?”

“What? Why?” Wrench exclaims.

“Well, uh, you see… I’ve… sort of had a crush on you for the past several months,” I stammer the last part out as quickly as I can as the bull in my stomach starts breaking shit.

Wrench says nothing, but his mask is displaying surprised emoticons. I sit in the chair across from him and look down. He still hasn’t said anything and it feels like my whole body is going to collapse within on itself in embarrassment.

“Marcus…”

“Yes?” I whip my head up to look at him to find that he has removed his mask. His blue eyes are soft and shining, a smile splayed across his beautiful face. He leans forward ever so slightly and I feel like my whole body is pulled forward to match his motions.

“I was wishing you would say something like that,” and then he kisses me, soft and so unlike him in every way.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm ever posting my writing anywhere and I'm honestly really nervous!! Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read this!


End file.
